Danna?
by momotoko
Summary: voltando de uma missão, uma cidente pode acabar bem. one-shot SasoDei curtinho, shounen-ai, resuminho escroto...


**ficou bobo...e curto, mas eu até que gostei.**

**espero que vocês tambem gostem**

* * *

Viam-se duas formas andando com seus sobretudos pretos com nuvens vermelhas, um loiro que reclamava de calor, sede, fome ou qualquer outra coisa, e um ruivo que evitava falar qualquer palavra a mais do que o necessário, já estava cansado do garoto, sempre barulhento e tão irritante.

Tinham acabado de sair de uma missão relativamente complicada, Deidara estava ferido, mas nada preocupante.

Logo entraram numa floresta um tanto densa, sentaram-se não que Sasori precisasse descansar, mas Deidara estava exausto. Ele descansou um pouco, levantou-se e saiu andando.

-Deidara, aonde você vai?

-estou com sede e preciso de um banho un- respondeu seco, até perceber uma kunai que vinha em sua direção e desviar dela.

-perguntei aonde você vai, não o que vai fazer, deveria ter mais respeito,não acha?

-vou buscar um pouco de água, e tomar um banho, no rio aqui perto un. Feliz agora?

-melhor assim...vá logo...

O garoto saiu em busca da água, _"danna, por que tem que ser sempre assim afinal?"_ estava um pouco chateado com as atitudes do mestre de marionetes, sempre tentava agrada-lo mas sempre isso, afinal, eram colegas de equipe, a vida deles estava nas mãos um do outro a toda hora, deveriam ser íntimos.

A ultima palavra atordoou um pouco o loiro, que sabia que era exatamente isso que queria de seu danna, intimidade_. "mas que droga Sasori, só você que não percebe"_ respirou fundo _"ou finge não perceber"_

Chegou no rio, banhou-se, pegou um pouco d'água e ficou um pouco sentado, sentiu a cabeça doer, logo sua vista embaçou, e em seguida já estava desmaiado.

Sasori já estava cansado de esperar por Deidara, naquele caso não era nem por estar esperando, afinal, não o esperava para nada, passariam a noite ali com o loiro perto ou não, mas estava com uma sensação ruim, o garoto não costumava demorar tanto, sabia que ele gostava de estar perto de si, e por isso não costumava ficar enrolando, foi até o rio onde achou o corpo de Deidara no chão, achou primeiramente que ele poderia ter sido atacado, mas reparou que não tinha sangue nem sinais de luta no lugar

Examinou-o

Estava envenenado, deveria ter sido da ultima luta, e ele com seu jeito detraído nem percebeu que a arma que o tinha ferido, continha veneno.

Sasori desesperou-se, ao constatar que o veneno era forte, e já agia a algum tempo.

"_Maldito moleque orgulhoso, deve ter percebido mas não disse nada"_

Correu com ele até onde estavam suas coisas e desenvolveu um antídoto sem muita dificuldade, agora teria que esperar.

Deidara teve febres e algumas convulsões durantes as seguintes nove horas, Sasori não chorava pois seu corpo não permitia, mas era tomado por uma angustia terrível durante aquele tempo.

dizem que é preciso as piores situações para se assumir as coisas que você não quer aceitar em si mesmo, talvez aquilo fosse verdade, e o mestre de marionetes estava sentindo na pele, sua mente estava parada no dia em que recebeu a noticia de que seus pais haviam morrido, lembrou-se daquela sensação tão vazia, que fazia até as coisas mais importantes perderem completamente o valor, estava sentindo aquilo de novo, mas dessa vez pelo parceiro que passava mal logo na sua frente, sem que ele pudesse fazer mais nada a noite foi passando, depois as convulsões pararam, e em seguida foi a vez da febre baixar, mas ainda não estava aliviado, e sabia que só estaria quando Deidara voltasse a reclamar de fome, sono, sede, e a falar feito um débil.

Demorou pouco até que o loiro abrisse os olhos, sentindo uma enorme dor de cabeça, Sasori sorriu por alguns momentos e logo voltou para aquela não-expressão de sempre.

-Danna, o que aconteceu?

-você foi envenenado, dormiu por umas doze horas.

-você cuidou de mim?-os olhos do loiro brilharam por alguns segundos

_-"imagine Deidara, o médico acabou de sair"_sim.

-ah, obrigada!

-por nada...você sabia que tinha sido envenenado?

-sim mas, achei que não ia me afetar tanto!

-você tem noção do quanto eu fiquei preocupado? Você deveria ter falado antes seu idiota!

-me desculpe! Mas...você disse que ficou preocupado, por que? Se eu morresse você só teria que arranjar outro parceiro e...

-idiota - gritou – eu não quero outra pessoa, eu quero que seja você, eu te amo, porra!- parou para refletir no que tinha acabado de falar, não tinha sequer certeza se amava ou não, e se perguntava por que tinha falado aquilo, mas nesse momento não importava, seu companheiro estava vivo e era isso que valia.

-Danna?

-fala...

-eu também te amo - sorriu abraçando o amigo e selando os lábios.

* * *

**feliz páscoa!**

**reviews...**


End file.
